


Mother of Itoi High School

by PinkStrawberry16



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: High School, I feel like I'm writing a horrible sitcom, Love, Multi, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStrawberry16/pseuds/PinkStrawberry16
Summary: Welcome to Mother of Itoi High every student is definitely happy to be back this fall. Right??





	1. Chapter 1 : Before class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little filler before the story gets started

Authors Note I felt like writing this so check this out cause I don't update. I'm like the ProtonJon of writing 

Lucas's POV  
I don't remember how this happened. All I know is I don't want that school bell to ring. I was currently lost in my thoughts as Ness keeps making out with me. This was getting heated and all I could do is moan in my thoughts which of course Ness can hear. He pulls away.  
"You look so hot right now"  
He leans down to start kissing my neck  
"Ness stop, we have to go to class in like ten minutes" He pulls away for a minute.  
"Lukey you don't last more than three minutes. Now let me work my magic"  
"Ness we can do this later at some random parking lot, also by the way don't leave any hickeys" Then he softly bites down. "Dammit Ness don't mark my neck"  
" Lucas we have Hoodies thick enough to hide it. Just let me have this"  
He sits down on the stool and lifts me onto his lap. He pulls me into another lip locking session. Then unexpectedly he starts grinding hard. I start moaning louder hoping he realizes we're going too far.  
"Lucas stop making noise we're gonna get caught."  
"Ness we are not having sex in here. Why can't we wait for later"  
"Easy cause my family is having a game night and they are too embarrassing to have you over also we won't get this chance till Friday"  
"Ness, we can do stuff at my house. My parents work 24/7 and Claus is almost never home." I pull him into another passionate kiss. He pulls away.  
"Lucas, Claus is going to glue himself to you if he thinks we're having sex. "  
"Yeah but you know he has plans to hang out with Fuel tomorrow for most of the day" I whispered in his ear.  
"I love the way you think" he growls and then pulls me into another make out session. When it comes to our relationship he's definitely the most dominant one. Ness was captain of the baseball team, a star basketball player, and quarterback football player. I'm a cheerleader and I play volleyball. I have taken both teams to victories. I was a featured cheerleader and I could wear my cheer outfit but I chose not to. It made me look like a show off. My brother Claus hates Ness. Ness has all the star spots and gets straight A's constantly showing up Claus. Claus was a C- average student, hated how Ness was the star and most of all he hates that he's dating me. I'm a sophomore but I look like a fucking seventh grader. Even Ness's freshman sister looks older. Ness by the way is a junior which is another reason Claus hates him. He thinks Ness is going to make me do something I'd regret. This make out is getting more heated by the second. It was a mix of kissing, grinding, groping and moaning. It would've gone farther until the Janitor's closet was opened.  
"Ok thanks for showing me a mental image I'll describe in my fan fiction of you two but can this gay lemon not be at school!"  
It was my Junior friend Kumatora. She had chosen a short messy pink hair look. She was also a cheerleader mostly cause the school didn't allowed her to be on sports teams after she accidentally used her Pk starstorm psi move on a wrestling match in where she knocked the other kid out. She was fearless, confident, sassy and back talking. She acted a lot like my older sister but always found a way to make me uncomfortable.  
"Have you both been so scared of Claus and his baby hands with incredible psi that you have to fuck in the janitors closet"  
She flashed another smirk as she pulls me off Ness' lap and helps Ness get up. She's about to leave but then she stops us.  
"Uhh you two might want to put those hoodies on until those leave" she points to both of our crotches. "Just saying unless you want people to know this lemon took place in school".  
I sighed and put on the hoodie. Then I looked up at Ness he flashed me a smile and took my hand. This was the first day back at high school and I'm not ready...

Ha did any of you expect a lemon nope. Also Kumatora is obviously the best character. So you all see the main ship but let's see others first morning before school ......

Next time. . . .

Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: There are worst things I could do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of drama this chapter. Quick heads up I am going on a hiatus on August 2 so I will update three more times. But I really need to get ready for school and get more sleep before then. I hope you understand and please go check out my Nesscas fan fiction on FANFICTION.net ( name: TotalDerpyNerd104) and please enjoy this chapter

Lucas' POV  
It was another regular make out session with Ness. My parents went out for dinner, and unknowingly of this date Claus went to play video games at Fuel's house. So we were all alone in my bedroom. Ness said my side of the room was adorable and then I lead him to my bed. We were of course teenagers and we really liked our privacy. We're intimate together but not in a sexual way. But I knew he could have anyone he wanted and if I didn't put out for him he'd probably leave me for another guy. That's when he pushed me over my limit. I felt him start grinding his hips to mine. I pull away and we start panting.  
"Lukey what's wrong are you ok" he shoots me a worried look.  
"Ness I just don't know about this"  
"I'm not making you do anything you aren't ok with Lucas, ok"  
"But isn't that what you want"  
"Lucas I don't care about just having sex I care about you, please just say the truth"  
"I'm just nervous and I know you want it Ness"  
I pull him into a kiss which lead to one of the most romantic nights ever and thank god that my parents came back really late. And Ness managed to sneak out before they came back and fortunately Claus fell asleep at Fuel's and my parents focused their attention to him that night.  
The Next Morning  
Paula's POV  
I couldn't sleep last night. There was a mystery and I couldn't sleep with out an answer. I'm not as incredibly religious as I was when I was younger but I did have morals that a certain boy managed to break. Then suddenly my phone timer went off and I knew I'd find out the biggest mystery of my life. Whether I was pregnant or not. I sighed and and slowly reached for my pregnancy test hidden in my medicine cabinet. I started shedding tears when I saw the results. I had just realized that every thing in my life was over. The test was positive. The worst part is the father I know who he is but my instincts tell me I need a new man to take care of me. I know what I have to do. Then my parents, they will scream and yell and most likely kick me out of the house. I start thinking about every thing this will ruin. Then I look down at my belly and start rubbing it.  
"It's not your fault baby, your just another victim of my mistake." Then I start crying and sobbing. It was 7 am my parents don't wake up till 8. But what I was sure of is the real father can never know about this he's a jackass with no real compassion and so I have to lie. 

Later that day  
Ana's POV  
Today I'm at the mall instagraming and snap chatting my visit. My parents of course gave me $2,500 for back to school clothes. Of course here comes my crowd of cute nerdy fan boys. They all have no problem carrying my bags as I talk to them about the nerdiest research I remember reading. Until I trip and fall hurting my ankle and throwing my purse in the fountain.  
"Perhaps one of you lovey boys can get my purse and help carry me to safety". They all drop my bags and left me alone. There was only one boy who ran towards the fountain. He dived in. He managed to get my purse and stay a little dry. He gathers my shopping bags and stuffs some into his backpack. He was a little tan black messy hair stuffed into his hat. He then picked me up off my ankle and then turn his head to stare into my eyes.   
"Uhh do you have a ride home"  
" No I don't one of those jerks gave me a free ride"  
"I'll carry you to your house you just need to stay off your ankle"  
I nodded silently as he carried me to his car. It was pretty nice but it wasn't very luxurious. I'm just going to focus more on him.   
"I'm Ninten by the way"  
"Ana I'm a sophomore at MIHS"  
"I'll be a freshmen this year."  
I stare at him in shock he definitely looked older than fourteen.  
"I know I look a little old to be a freshman but I got held back one year in school and had to do some work for a while so I had to leave school for a bit. I'm actually fifteen, sixteen this November."  
"I'm turning sixteen this December 21"  
He replies with " Isn't that the first day of winter"   
"Yeah it's my favorite season. When I was younger I'd go outside and find snow flakes on my birthday and I'd always collect one for every year."   
"That's really cute" he smiles. I sighed.  
"My nerd companions think it's stupid"  
"I don't think your stupid. Your the smartest person I know from what every one says."  
His car stops at the gate of my home. Winter Snowman Mansion.  
"Huge house" he smiles and I smile back but we were interrupted by.  
Knock knock. It was my father of course. Ninten rolled down the window.  
"Aww Annie what happened"  
"I tripped at the mall and my purse landed in the fountain no one but him would go save my purse and carry me out because I hurt my ankle"   
"Well isn't that sweet I'll help you guys bring little Annie here and her stuff into the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah pretty big secrets revealed and how will they be handled. Well how the fuck should I know. Until next time this mess is blamed on PinkStrawberry16


	3. Chapter 3: Really?

Claus' POV   
I just got back from Fuel's accidentally fell asleep and now Mom and Dad are freaked out and I don't blame them. I do the same when ever Lucas comes home late. Lucas by the way has his eyes glued on his phone while I'm watching It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Charlie is definitely my favorite. But then out of the corner of my eye I see Lucas blush a little pink blush. Before I knew it I tackled him on his bed and caught his phone. Hoping Ness didn't wasn't sexting him or sending him dick pics. Thank god I wasn't any of that this was all his phone read  
Ness: the stars were pretty tonight   
Lucas: they were beautiful. Did you make it home safely?   
Ness: Yeah shouldn't you be sleeping the sun really glows the light blue in your eyes  
Lucas: I'd rather text you than sleep either way not that tired   
Ness: I'd rather be there with you in person to caress your stunning blonde hair.  
Lucas: please player you just did that an hour ago.  
Ness: yeah but it's better when I get to hold you tight and never let you go  
Lucas: sounds like a line from a lemon Kumatora wrote   
Ness:...... (those dots mean he's sending a message)

"Lucas why was Ness here an hour ago when I wasn't here"  
"Claus we were on a date and we didn't do anything bad"  
"Lucas older guys don't want a relationship they just want sex!"  
"And you don't, we've only been dating for two weeks I'm not a slut"  
"What are you implying"  
"Claus I know about your one night stand with Paula"  
"Guess what Lucas she wanted it too, but your my twin I know you have too much heart to ever say no and I also know you have a lot of morals and I don't want you to lose your virginity because some one you don't love forced you to do it."  
"Claus I'm not an innocent little kid you can't keep protecting. I'm experiencing my life and Ness is a part of it cause he's sweet and cares about my feelings"  
I sigh and pull my brother into a hug.  
"Lucas, I'm just looking out for you ok."  
"I know and I appreciate you but I'm growing up and Ness is just a big part of it"  
" I understand Lucas"   
"Sorry Claus I'd love stay up to watch Charlie fail at getting the waitress again but I have a date with Ness tomorrow."  
"Ok Lucas remember to get a condom"   
He threw a small plush animal that Ness got him at a carnival across the room to me and quickly he pulled the covers over himself and pretended to have fell asleep.  
"Night Mr Grumps" I said sarcastically and then I turned every thing off for us to sleep peacefully.

In Lucas's Dream ..... (third person POV)

It was in Lucas's bedroom   
"Ahh Ness" it was a romantic scene with both of them on Lucas's bed. Lucas was sitting on top of Ness's lap with Ness sitting against the wall. Both of them exchanging passionate kisses. It may have just been another pair of sexually active teenagers making out but to Lucas it felt way different. It felt like he was connecting and having stronger feelings for Ness. They were getting heated by the second. Every time their lips met it was like a fire that could burn a mountain. They split apart for a second as Ness took his and Lucas's shirt off. Immediately Ness dove straight in for Lucas' neck. It drove Lucas wild with moans. He pulled away and looked deep into Lucas' light blue eyes and said three little words that changed everything   
"I love you" ........  
Lucas' POV  
My eyes slowly opened. Damn it was just a dream. I know Ness cared a lot and liked me but he never said the L word. I look at my phone.

Ness: Can't wait for our date later handsome 

I replied with 

Lucas: yeah same nerd 

Ness:...

 

Ness: gotta go but can't wait to see your cute smile 

 

Lucas: bye doofus 

 

Time Skip

It was later that night and Ness was about to pick me up. Tonight I had gone with a simple light blue short sleeved button shirt with a dark blue bow tie and a pair of jeans. Claus suddenly came down the stairs with a "convincing" excuse to see Lucas off.  
"Hey Lucas came to get some chips"  
I rolled my eyes and sat down in the couch. I started to get bored till I heard the doorbell ring. Of course Claus answered the door before I could and I over heard their dog fight.  
"Oh hey Claus is Lucas ready yet"  
"Yes but your going to be gentle with my baby brother. Your going to take it slow with him and if he does think he's ready to have sex you are going to use protection and if he comes back crying I will smash your van with my lumberjack axe from work"  
This was getting awkward so I walked in on the two to stop Claus.  
"Uhh Claus I'm here so refrain from threatening Ness"  
"Ok Lucas but for some extra info Mom and Dad went to drive up to Grandpa Alec's house in the mountains they'll be gone till 2:00 am"  
I felt my cheeks start to warm. Then Ness's phone started to ring.  
"Uhh Lucas can you wait in the car I gotta take this"  
Ness's POV  
I look down at the caller ID. Paula? Wonder what she wants. I answer.  
"Hey Paula is something wrong it's pretty late and can we make this fast I have a date."

"I'm pregnant"  
Millions of thoughts circle my head and all I can say is.

"Is it mine?"

"........ yes"


End file.
